tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arbus
Formerly called Decaroli, this traditional industry Rosario was born in 1959, by the initiative of Alfredo and Lorenzo Decaroli, with the purpose of manufacturing bodies for buses. However, in 1965 they go beyond the bodybuilding sector and through an agreement with Deutz Cantábrica S.A. (DECA S.A.) pose the challenge of building Deutz platforms in our country. Re-launching The re-launch of the firm follows an exhaustive business reengineering process that concludes with the "Arbus Project", which aimed much farther than the achievement of new products. In this regard, in an interview carried out in 1991 by "El Carrier" with Horacio Grudny, then President of A. and L. Decaroli SA, he said: "... when in 1988 we took control of the company there were several aspects They demanded an immediate solution, for which we elaborated a plan that would allow us to act on three different fronts at the same time and which we called "Project Arbus." This contemplated an internal reorganization, both in human resources and in industrial operations and rationalization, giving greater emphasis to product engineering Another point was to strengthen relationships with all types of suppliers, particularly those related to the supply of auto parts.The third of the main items was focused on the introduction of 100 improvements or changes in the line of products, including the demands of users and privileging the incorporation of the latest technological advances, only in the chassis but also in all industrial, administrative and technical activities ". Arbus in San Luis The Arbus Project began with the construction of the factory in Ruta 7 in San Luis for the manufacture of the buses and the launch of the Arbus 10 model in 1988 - SL 751, 752, 784, 786 -, continued with the youngest of the family, that is, the Arbus 5 (in 1991) - SL 634, 704 - and, finally, in 1997 it concluded with the NG series, composed of the NG 3 and NG 4 models, and the NG2 prototype, which manufactured a single unit. Close down The traditional industry of Ovidio Lagos to the 4600 of Rosario definitively lowered its blinds around the year 2000, in the middle of one of the most important economic crises that affected the transport sector in our country. By the opinion of some of its own customers, Arbus products - beyond being a sum of components from well-known manufacturers - did not reach the level of reliability expected by Argentine carriers, although the lower relative price made them desirable at the time of the acquisition of new units. Currently, the plant "puntana" is from the company Rheem S.A. Models *SL 751/2 *SL 752/2 *SL 751/2 V10 - SL 751/2-B V10 *SL 701 V10 *SL 634 *SL 704 / 704 T / 704 TI/447 *SL 714 T *SL 751/2 *SL 752/2 *SL 784 T1 / TI / TI-B *SL 786 T1 - 786 TI/2 *NG4 TI/447 *NG3-B TI/447 *NG2 TI/449 *5 urbano References External Links *Arbus history in Camión Argentino Category:2000 disestablishments Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Defunct bus manufacturers Category:Bus manufacturers of Argentina Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Argentina